


A game like any other

by Sunja



Series: A game for two [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja
Summary: Jaime is a prisoner and it's way to cold outside and the Stark boy is the only mildly interesting person in the camp.Robb needs his prisoner alive and the Kingslayer is right, there is no dishonor in letting go sometimes.





	A game like any other

It was getting cold. It was getting dark too, but that was unimportant. Because the damn Northerners were right, winter was coming. The nights were getting colder. 

Jaime shivered and pulled his legs to his chest in an effort to keep himself warm while he watched small fires light up around the camp. The men were laughing, drinking. They had won a battle. Again. 

Jaime had to admit, if only to himself, he was impressed. The Stark boy was starting to build himself a reputation. From his place in a makeshift cage in the middle of the camp Jaime had seen him hold speeches, ride into battle and return, blood on his blade, face and clothes, but none of it his. To win that many battles in a row was a great accomplishment for anyone, especially one so young as Robb Stark. 

But these were thoughts for the daytime. When it wasn’t so fucking cold. Nights in Westeros were chilly even in summer, and now in fall it was almost freezing. Jaime had woken several times now with stiff limbs and his boots stuck in the hardened soil, the mud having frozen overnight. If it got any colder, he would probably freeze to death and the Stark boy would come outside one morning to find his most precious prisoner dead. One would think that a Northerner would know the dangers of the cold. But perhaps the young wolf was only trying to make him suffer. And Jaime would be damned if he were to ask for a blanket. It was an empty bluff anyway. They couldn’t afford to let him freeze to death. 

Jaime kept repeating that thought as the last of the sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon and the dark set in. He kept repeating that thought, while soldiers, guards and even Lady Stark walked past him without even a glance. He couldn’t really fault them, they were probably so used to him chained up in the middle of their camp by now, that they didn’t even notice him anymore. He needed to get out. He had been the Stark boy’s prisoner for far too long and it was growing increasingly discomforting to sit in the cold dirt all day and night. At least the gloating had stopped. For the first two weeks or so the Stark’s men had kept looking at him, all smug and condescending, calling him names and throwing insults _„Kingslayer!“ „Miss your sister? I bet her cunt is missing you too!“ „Lion? More like a kitten!“_. Some of them had thrown things to, small stones, rotten food, one had even thrown shit. Jaime had held his head high and kept silent throughout it. Enduring it. There wasn’t much else to do. Nothing, except enduring and being as annoying as possible.

His only truly enjoyable moments were when Robb Stark came to visit. Either the boy would smugly tell him about another victory, or throw accusations at him about his late father and sisters. It was predictable really, and if the boy wouldn’t keep bringing his dire wolf it would almost be fun. Jaime amused himself by annoying the young Stark with sarcasm and wit. Sure, the Stark boy could play that game too, he played it excellently, but that was why it was fun. Throwing witty remarks at his guards grew boring fast, since all they’d do was stare and tell him to shut up. The Stark boy was different though. He turned his own words against him and Jaime loved a challenge. 

_You insult yourself, kingslayer. After all, you have been captured by a boy, you are held prisoner by a boy… and perhaps you’ll be killed by a boy._

Jaime smiled as he thought of that. A good answer. The dire wolf had been a good addition too. Jaime hated that beast. Hated that he couldn’t predict it, like he could people, hated that it came out of nowhere, hated that it scared him so much. And as if Robb Stark knew of his discomfort with the wolf - he probably did, Jaime had no illusions about how well he was hiding his fear of the wolf - he brought the thing every damn time he came to visit. And some times that he didn’t. 

Jaime sighed. He had to come up with a way to ask for a blanket that wouldn’t make it sound like he was actually asking. Otherwise he would eventually freeze to death. He kept telling himself, that Robb Stark couldn’t afford to let him die, but Robb Stark wasn’t the one looking after him. That was done by his men, his soldiers, Jaime’s guards. What if Stark didn’t even know he was freezing? What if his men had decided to take revenge on him by having him die in the cold and then claiming it had been an accident?

How had the Stark boy put it? _I trust them with my life. Just not with yours._

Some wise words for a boy that hadn’t yet turned twenty. Some true words. 

Jaime hated and admired how smart the boy was. Hated it, because it made things much harder for him. If Robb Stark had been a moron, he wouldn’t be in this situation and there probably wouldn’t be a war. Or at least there wouldn’t be a war for long. He had to admire it too though. Robb Stark seemed like he had gotten the best traits of both his parents. He was handsome, intelligent, wise, honorable like only Starks were, but not as stubborn as is father. He was also a good leader, an excellent tactician and a passable fighter. All redeeming qualities. Jaime found, he had a respect for the young King in the North that he hadn’t held for Ned Stark. He had always despised Ned Stark. Ned Stark, the warden of the north, the best friend of the king, the hand of the king, the oh-so-honorable Lord Stark, with his holier-than-you attitude and his condescending stare, judging him for breaking an oath to a mad man, passing judgment in an instant without knowing the circumstances and without wanting to hear his side of the story. To Ned Stark, the world had always been black and white. Friend and foe, victory and defeat, duty and lawlessness, honor and disgrace. Robb Stark was different. He may have held the same morals, he valued duty and honor too, but he was more cunning and less naive, despite his young age. He was like his mother in that way. 

_If we do it your way, kingslayer, you’d win. We’re not doing it your way._

Confident, but not overestimating his abilities. He would make a great king. Almost a pity, that Jaime’s father would most definitely find a way to have him killed before he could reach King’s Landing. 

It had gotten colder. 

Jaime’s hands, tied behind his back and around the pole as they were, had gone numb. His toes too. The shiver had overtaken his whole body and he could hear his teeth chatter. It was a particularly cold night. Gods have mercy on him, he was going to die here. Now, after such a long time, he was going to quietly freeze to death, sitting in his own filth in a cage in the middle of a fucking camp, people all around him. He would freeze and nobody would notice and nobody would care. Jaime had never much cared for the idea of a glorious death, but this… He didn’t want to die like this. He didn’t want to die at all, but his fate had been taken from his hands. Damn Starks.

A growl interrupted his thoughts. Jaime looked up to find the dire wolf trailing around his cage to the door. He could only watch horrified, as the beast pushed the door open - why wasn’t it locked? - and slowly made its way inside. Jaime struggled weakly against his bonds, but gave up rather quickly. It was a pointless endeavor. Even if he had been free, it wouldn’t have done him any good. His limbs were stiff from the cold and from sitting in the same position for days, his fingers had gone numb and there was no weapon in sight. And with bare hands against a dire wolf… That was a fight even Jaime couldn’t hope to win. 

He studied the wolf wearily as it trotted inside and growled again. Jaime swallowed. He supposed getting his throat torn out by a dire wolf was a more worthy way to go. But a much more painful one as well. Could the wolf even understand, that it would be a bad idea to kill him? It was just a beast after all. Was it only hear to find food? Did dire wolfs even eat humans? 

The wolf slowly stepped forward again and Jaime turned his head away and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. 

Instead, he found himself flinching hard when something cold and wet touched his cheek. Jaime slowly opened his eyes again, to find the wolf breathing down his face, his nose gently touching his face. He stared, as the wolf took a step back and looked him in the eyes. It still looked like it didn’t like him, but it didn’t look like it was about to rip him to shreds and have him for dinner. The growl had stopped. Jaime noticed he was still shivering, the cold outweighing the adrenaline coming from having a dire wolf inside his cage. 

The wolf gave him one last look and left the cage, running off between the tents. 

What had that been about? Another one of young Stark’s attempts to scare him? Well, it had worked. Jaime focused on his breathing, ignoring how the cold air stung in his lungs, and tried to slow down his frantically beating heart. 

He sat there for a couple of minutes, breathing slowly, shivering, his head resting on his knees, when he heard steps. 

He forced his head up, alarmed at how difficult that had become. In front of the door stood Robb Stark himself, his dire wolf at his side. For once, Jaime didn’t have a witty remark ready. He was way to tired and way to cold for that. 

„I see.“, Robb Stark said. Jaime only stared. The boy looked down at his wolf. „Thank you for showing me.“

The Stark boy turned to two soldiers that had come with him. „Bring him to my tent, give him a hot bath and some blankets.“

The two soldiers looked at him disbelievingly.

„That is an order.“, the young Stark said. „He is of no use to us if he freezes to death. And winter is coming.“

„Yes, your grace.“, the soldiers answered and stepped into the cell. One freed his hands and if he hadn’t been so cold Jaime would probably have tried to make a run for it, but he was so cold… 

The two men pulled him to his feet and Jaime was relieved to see he could still walk, even though a bit unsteadily. 

The soldiers half dragged, half carried him along until they reached a big tent with thick walls and a fire burning inside. Stark’s tent. 

Jaime gave a sigh of relief when they stepped inside. It was pleasantly warm, though to him, it felt like a dornish summer after the cold outside. There was a long table and a Throne and another thick tent wall separated this part of the tent, that was obviously for receiving visitors and planning strategies, from the more personal part of the tent. 

The guards pushed Jaime towards the table and he sat down on the bench in front of it, looking up at them. They looked at each other, then one turned towards the other part of the tent and quietly spoke to someone on the other side. 

He then returned and joined his companion in staring at Jaime. „Is there something on my face?“, Jaime asked when he was sure he could talk steadily. He had the immediate satisfaction of seeing both guards lower their eyes and shuffle nervously on their feet. 

„You know, my father would pay you two well if you just gave me a horse and let me leave.“, he said, leaning back against the table. 

„You wouldn’t get very far, kingslayer.“, he heard a voice say from the tent’s entry. He looked over, to find the Stark boy and his dire wolf standing there. 

„And why is that? I’ve made it out of your camp before, I can do it again.“ He smirked more confidently than he was currently feeling. His fingers had just started to tingle, it would take a while before he’d be able to properly hold a sword, or a horse’s reins.

„Not on a cold night like this. Even if you made it out of the camp, you would have to light a fire to keep warm. And if you light a fire, we will find you in a heartbeat. So don’t bother trying.“ 

„Yes, well, another day, then.“ Jaime shrugged. „I heard I’m getting a bath?“, he inquired as innocently as he could muster. The Stark boy smirked, before he turned to his guards. „You, find him some dry clothes. Then both of you, leave us.“

„Your grace…“

„Go.“

The two guards left and the Stark boy turned back to him. „Get up.“

Jaime sighed dramatically and got to his feet. He followed the boy’s gesture and stepped into the more private part of the tent. There was a fireplace in one corner, some chairs, a few chests for clothes and a bed. And in one corner, a bathtub filled with steaming water. 

„Take your bath.“, the Stark boy ordered. „If you try anything, Grey Wind will stop you.“

He turned around and left. Jaime watched him leave and then looked at the giant wolf sitting in the middle of the tent, watching him out of piercing, intelligent eyes. Eyes, that didn’t seem at all wild or animalistic, but instead observing and calculating, the way that Robb Stark always looked. 

Jaime turned away and began to strip. It turned out to be a lot more difficult than he was used to, as he was still wearing chains around his wrists and ankles, but since he’d receive new clothes anyway he just ripped the old ones off. They were covered in blood, dirt and shit. No-one would wear them again anyway. It was probably best to just burn them. When he was naked, he stepped into the bath, slowly sinking into the hot water. 

He took his time, washing the dirt of himself and rinsing his hair, before he eventually just enjoyed the hot water. He closed his eyes for a few minutes until he was startled by a soft tap on his arm. He flinched away and found the wolf looking at him, a bundle of clothes between his fangs. 

Jaime couldn’t help but chuckle. The wolf dropped the clothes and growled at him, before retreating a few paces. Jaime took a deep breath and got up. Instantly he was cold again. Quickly he dried himself with a blanket and slipped into the clothes before wrapping himself into a few blankets and sinking into one of the chairs next to the fire place. He was still shivering, but he could feel his insides warming up with every passing second. The wolf gave a short bark and the Stark boy entered. Jaime didn’t look at him and instead stared into the fire flickering before him. He didn’t know what to make of all this, so he decided to let the Stark boy make the first move. All the while he kept a watch on the wolf out of the corner of his eye. He still didn’t like the beast. It was unnatural. To smart for an animal, to wild to be predictable. An absolute wild card. Jaime didn’t like it. 

\---

The kingslayer had taken his bath and had been given dry clothes by Robb’s guards. He could see their disapproval of his hospitality for their prisoner, but they followed his orders and soon he sent them to leave. 

Ser Jaime, the Kingslayer sat on a chair next to the fire in the corner of Robb’s tent and had blankets wrapped around him. His shiver was slowly beginning to recede, as Robb noticed. 

The guards had also disapproved of his decision to keep the Kingslayer in his tent for the night, until preparations could be made to have a fire close to his prisoner’s cage so that he could remain there for the nights. They would also have to make similar preparations for their other prisoners, but Ser Jaime had precedence. So here he sat, in Robb’s tent, chains around his hands and feet, relaxing under the blankets. He looked almost perfectly at ease, if it weren’t for the regularly timed glances to the corner of the tent where Grey Wind had laid down and eyed the Lannister wearily. 

„Does Grey Wind scare you, Kingslayer?“, Robb asked, as he sat down opposite of his prisoner. Ser Jaime glanced at him, then Grey Wind, then turned to stare into the fire. 

„Good.“ Robb studied the man before him. Now that the dirt and blood had been washed away, he was once again a handsome man, his beard and long strands of dark blonde hair framing his face and giving him a wilder, more dangerous look, than he had had when visiting Winterfell. The image of the white knight in shining armor had been washed away and the lion underneath had been revealed. Robb thought it suited the Lannister better. It fitted to his proud demeanor and teasing nature. A hunter and warrior, instead of a hero. 

„Just to be clear, this won’t happen again.“ Robb stated. „By tomorrow night we’ll have a fire next to your cage, so you won’t freeze to death.“

The Kingslayer looked up from the flames, the spark in his eyes that had been dimmed by the cold was lighted anew. „What? Do you want me to be thankful, boy?“

Robb smirked. He liked bantering with the Kingslayer. As much as he hated the man for pushing his brother Bran from the tower, for being part of the reason his father had been killed, he had a certain respect for him. He had seen Ser Jaime fight on the battlefield and he had no doubt, that in a fair fight, the Lannister would kill him. The Kingslayer also wasn’t inapt when it came to strategy. But Robb was better. The Lannister was right, a few victories didn’t make him a conqueror, but not having lost a single battle sure meant that there was hope. 

And there was another thing he liked about the Lannister in front of him. He was good at trading banter and insults and he had humor. He still called Robb „boy“, even though Robb had explained to him, why that was an insult to himself. 

„You should be thankful.“, Robb countered. „I could have sent Grey Wind to keep you warm in the nights. Do you think you would have slept well then?“

The Lannister huffed. „Or you could just sent me home.“ He looked up and smirked at Robb from below the strands of hair falling in his face. 

„Right.“ Robb couldn’t help but laugh. „Because that would be a wise thing to do in these times.“

Ser Jaime grinned, but soon his grin was replaced by a pondering expression. „You know, I wonder. It has been many months, but you have never even tried to trade me for something. Why is that, Stark? _Have_ you grown fond of me?“

Robb returned his stare calmly. „There hasn’t been anything that would have been worth trading you.“

„What about your sisters? I thought the Starks valued their family?“

Robb felt a stab in his heart as he thought of Sansa and Arya. Sansa, stuck in Kingslanding amongst cruel people who hated her, Arya, either dead or gods knew where. But it was as he had told his mother. Ser Jaime was too important. They couldn’t trade him for one girl, even if Sansa was his sister. 

„We do. But you’re too important to just trade you for anything.“, Robb simply answered. Then he found himself grinning mischievously. „Also, having you chained up in the middle of our camp is good for troop morale.“ 

The Lannister leaned back in his chair. „So you _have_ grown fond of me. Not much to look at among Northerners, hm, boy?“

Robb huffed. „Is that all you got, Kingslayer? Calling me boy and drawing false conclusions from the lack of whores around my tent? We Starks don’t act like your people in King’s Landing. We are men of honor.“

„You know, in these moments, you remind me of your father.“, the Kingslayer replied. „It’s disappointing, really. You would be able to accomplish so much more if you would just do what is necessary and if you would just loosen up sometimes. You Northerners are always so stiff. It’s getting a bit boring.“

Robb couldn’t help but smile. The Lannister was doing a good job of playing the unimpressed prisoner, but his facade wasn’t good enough. Robb stood from his chair, watching as Ser Jaime visibly tensed. Robb strolled towards him, Grey Wind rising from his corner and following behind him. His wolf, his companion, his other half, their thoughts and actions one and in perfect harmony. 

„You wound me, Lannister.“ Robb walked behind the knight’s seat, Grey Wind taking up the space in front. „After all this time and after every time I surprised you, you feel bored? I guess I’ll have to surprise you again, then.“

The Lannister tensed, to Robb’s satisfaction. Robb prided himself to never take unnecessary risks and to retain his honor, even in war, but it had truly been a long time since he had allowed himself to have fun. To do something, that wasn’t born out of necessity and warfare. And as the Lannister had said, there was no dishonor in letting loose sometimes. 

So, he crouched down behind his prisoner’s head. Up close like this, he could smell the scent of Ser Jaime’s hair, his skin, Grey Wind could even sense his nervous anticipation of what was to come. Robb found himself intrigued. Out of respect for Jon and out of honor he had rarely allowed himself to indulge in bodily pleasures, but with a man, there was no risk of a bastard or any other repercussions. Of course, these activities were highly frowned upon in the South, but Robb couldn’t care less. He was king in the North, not the South, and the Old Gods were forgiving. The new gods were the ones with all the rules. If anyone would ever find out, the consequences would be far more dire for Ser Jaime, than for him. It was a risk he was willing to take. 

With one quick motion, Robb grabbed the Kingslayers hair, pulled his head to the side and softly bit his ear. He had the immediate satisfaction of watching the man tense, his breath stopping and then resuming faster than before. 

„Did that surprise you, Kingslayer?“, he asked with a smirk. 

It took a few seconds before the other answered. „That all you got, Stark?“ He seemed breathless, but amused. Robb paused for a second, reminding himself that the Lannister had been a prisoner for months. He hadn’t been tortured, Robb had seen to that, but he had been interrogated and not treated gently. Robb had to make sure the Kingslayer knew, that this wasn’t part of imprisonment, but something he had a choice in. 

Robb slowly raked his fingers through the man’s hair. „This is just a taste. I’ll be happy to surprise you again, but only if you want to.“

„You’re giving me a choice?“ He sounded genuinely surprised. 

„Of course. I don’t plan on violating you.“ Robb answered honestly.

„How very honorable, how very _Stark_.“, the words were banter, but the usual amused tone of voice, laced with sarcasm was missing. Instead the Lannister sounded more honest than Robb had ever heard him. 

„What is your answer, Kingslayer?“, Robb inquired, his grip in the Lannisters dark blonde hair softening, but he kept his head next to the other’s ear. 

Ser Jaime turned around in his seat the best he could and looked Robb straight in the eyes. Robb didn’t blink, didn’t look away. The older man studied him for a few moments, then he smirked. „Don’t call me Kingslayer. My name is Jaime.“ And with that he let the blankets drop, raised his shackled hands and gripped Robb’s tunic, pulling him closer. Robb gripped a fistful of hair again, watching as the Lannister’s eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips and back, before the man pulled him closer and crushed their lips together. 

It wasn’t a gentle kiss and neither one of them wanted it to be. They were enemies, even in this truce, in their mutual respect for each other, they remained enemies. This was a contest as much as any battle, any fight or any banter had been. The lion and the wolf, both trying to best each other. But it was also comforting, probably for both of them. Some contact, some touch that wasn’t meant to hurt, that was wanted, even if not expected and Robb could feel his body heating up. He broke the kiss first only to stalk around the chair, grab the Lannister by his shirt and pulling him up and out of the chair. He noticed at the same time as Jaime, if the smirk and amused spark in his eyes were anything to go by, that the Lannister still had a good bit of height on him and probably always would have. The man opened his mouth to comment and Robb seized the opportunity, pulling him down and sealing his lips with his own. He didn’t waste any time, exploring Jaime’s mouth with his tongue, the other returning the kiss with slow movements of his own. Then, suddenly, he grabbed the rim of Robb’s breeches and pulled him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Robb couldn’t suppress a groan of surprise and pleasure as his slowly hardening cock rubbed against the Lannister’s thigh. The other chuckled and broke the kiss. „I wonder, boy, they call you the Young Wolf. Do you howl like one too?“

Robb pulled the Lannister’s head back by his hair and softly bit his throat. He got a sharp intake of breath in return that trailed of into almost a whimper when he slowly worked his way with lips, teeth and tongue from his throat to his earlobe. „Or maybe it will be you, Lannister. After all, your motto is _Hear me roar_ …“

Jaime laughed breathlessly, gently but determinedly pushing Robb away from his neck. „You’re welcome to try.“ And with that he swung his chains over Robb’s head, gripping him by the scruff of the neck. Robb looked up at him, one hand still tangled in his hair, the other gripping his shirt. Jaime stared back, that cocky smirk on his lips, challenging him to do something. 

A quiet howl and a soft touch to his hip interrupted their tense moment. Robb looked down at Grey Wind who nudged him again and then looked pointedly at the far side of the tent, towards the bed. Robb laughed and he heard even Jaime chuckle. „Even I can decipher what he wants.“, the Lannister said, amusement obvious, even though he still eyed the wolf with caution. 

„Then let’s indulge him, shall we?“ Robb ducked out of his prisoner’s chains and took a hold of them, pulling the Lannister towards the bed. He followed, though he was being slowed down by the chains around his ankles. „I don’t suppose I can persuade you to take these off?“, he asked casually. 

„You can’t.“

„Well, it was worth a try.“

They stopped in front of the bed, Robb quickly stepped aside and tripped Jaime who fell on the bed rather inelegantly. „Do you know how long it has been since I have last slept in a bed?“, the Lannister asked, his eyes closed in pleasure. Robb crawled atop of him. „It’s been months. Since your capture. And it will be longer until you sleep in a bed. When we’re finished here, you’ll sleep on the rugs near the fireplace where Grey Wind can keep a watch on you.“

„Spoilsport.“ The Lannister’s eyes opened again, and they were full of need and mischief. He pulled Robb’s arms from under him in one sudden movement and Robb collapsed on top of him, their groins rubbing against each other, drawing low moans from both of them. Robb tried to push up again to gain leverage, but Jaime looped his chain around his neck once more and pulled him back down and into a bruising kiss. It was as if they were trying to devour each other. Robb shortly managed to gain control of the kiss, but Jaime turned the tides on him, by rolling them over until Robb was on his back, the Lannister hovering above him. The kiss went on, their mouths clashing, their tongues battling, biting each other’s lips, while Jaime started to grind his hips against Robb’s. Robb groaned from the friction on his rapidly hardening cock which in turn drew a moan from Jaime. They continued this for a bit, rutting against each other and accustoming themselves to another body that close to them.  
When they were both hard, Jaime rose to his knees and Robb sat up. Without any words Robb pulled the Lannister’s shirt over his head, leaving it curled around the chains that prevented it from slipping off altogether. Then, he pulled his own shirt over his head. He noticed the other man staring. „Like what you see, Lannister?“

He huffed. „Well. I’ll admit that you’re easy on the eyes, little wolf.“

Robb grinned smugly, an expression he had learned from watching Jaime, while he let his eyes wander himself. The Lannister was handsome, there was no denying that. Even after months of captivity he still had a strong body that was flat and curved in all the right places. 

Robb looked up into his blue eyes, seriousness returning. „How far do we take this?“

The Lannister paused. „You’re asking _me_?“

„You’re the one in chains.“ Robb responded. 

„Damned Starks and your honor.“ Jaime muttered and pushed him back into the blankets. „This is mutual. It’s nice that you ask, but you should ask yourself the same question, boy.“

„I’m up for a lot of things. I’m loosening up, remember?“, he answered with a smile. 

The look Jaime gave him was almost fond. „Lay back and enjoy, little wolf.“

Jaime trailed a path of bites, kisses, licks and nips over Robb’s throat, chest, his nipples, abdomen and hipbones, all the while his hands made quick work of Robb’s breeches and pulled them down. 

By the time the Lannister’s mouth reached Robb’s cock he was desperately hard and leaking, his fingers digging into the blankets and he was breathing heavily.  
„Enjoying yourself?“, Jaime asked teasingly. 

„Shut up.“, Robb could only retort. He looked down, to see the Lannister smirking up at him, his mouth only a breath away from his cock. Normally, he would have feared for his extremity, but Grey Wind was in the tent and he and Jaime had some sort of agreement and mutual respect. As damaged as the Lannister’s honor was, Robb didn’t think he would dishonor himself in that way. 

Just as he finished that thought, Jaime lowered his head and licked up the side of his shaft. Robb instinctively bucked his hips and moaned. Jaime placed his hands on either side of Robb’s hips, the chain stretching across and effectively holding him to the bed. Robb took a shuddering breath, the cold steel of the chain only heightening his sensitivity, before a wet heat engulfed his head. Robb gasped and bit back a moan as to not give the Lannister the satisfaction and to not alert others to their activities in the tent. The tent had thick walls of fabric, but it was far from soundproof. 

He could feel the other man smile around his cock at his reaction, before he took more of it into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Then he swallowed and Robb whimpered, the sound sounding utterly surreal to him. Jaime chuckled and the vibrations made Robb try and buck up into his mouth again, but the knight held him down. Slowly, tentatively, Robb untangled one hand from the blanked and moved it to cup the back of the Lannister’s head. Jaime had come up for air, but at the feeling of Robb’s hand in his hair he eased back down. First slowly, still testing, then picking up the pace until Robb was panting, his hand gripping his hair so tight it must have hurt. And the Lannister kept going and Robb was coming, shooting his load down the other’s throat, who swallowed it, all of it, and then pulled up and took a few deep breaths. 

Robb lay there, willing his breathing to slow down, watching Jaime with half clothed eyes as he crawled back up the bed until he was hovering over Robb again. „Speechless, boy?“

Robb gave an amused huff. „Hardly. Where did you learn how to do that?“

Jaime just laughed. Robb blinked a couple of times to get rid of the sleepiness that followed sex and then let his fingers slide down the Lannister’s chest until he reached his breeches. A few moments later, Robb had untied them and pushed them down. 

„What are you going to do now, little wolf? Try to beat me at my own game?“, Jaime teased. 

„Not quiet.“ Robb wrapped his fingers around Jaime’s shaft and squeezed a bit, before giving it a pull. The Lannister gasped and Robb did it again, his free hand tangling in the other’s hair once again while he started placing bites and kisses all over his jaw and neck. Robb pumped Jaime’s cock, his hand and lips wandering, exploring, until the other was panting, his eyes closed and his forehead resting on Robb’s shoulder. And when he could feel the Lannister tensing, his breath picking up even more, Robb stopped. Instantly Jaime’s eyes shot open. „What are you doing, boy?“, he asked, his voice breathless and somewhere between desperate and angry. 

Robb grinned. „Nothing?“

The Lannister’s blue eyes stared at him in fury. „Damn you, Stark! If you don’t keep going, I’m going to…“

„Yes? What are you going to do, Lannister?“ Robb smirked. „Please, keep going and tell me your empty threats.“

This was a game between them. Just like their bantering, just as battle. It was a contest, a fight. And Jaime had just lost this round and he knew it. Robb smiled triumphantly. „Don’t worry, I’m a man of honor after all.“

The Lannister just stared at him, until Robb started the movements of his hand again and the other’s eyes fluttered shut. Not a minute later Jaime came and collapsed on top of Robb, giving a content hum and rolling a bit to the side, resting his head on Robb’s shoulder and closing his eyes. 

„Don’t get to comfortable, Lannister, you’re not sleeping on the bed.“

Jaime raised his head and looked back at Robb who rested comfortably with his arms behind his head, his upper body propped up by the pillows and blankets. 

„You know, little wolf,“ Jaime began. „If I ever go free, whether you trade me or I escape, and if we ever meet again afterwards, we’ll have a rematch on even grounds. And I can tell you, that I’ll win. I’ll hear you howl, little wolf.“

„You’re welcome to try.“, Robb answered with a smirk. „Now get off my bed or be dragged off by Grey Wind.“

The Lannister stared at him for another few seconds and then sat up. He moved to the edge of the bed and fought to pull his clothes back on despite the chains. He managed it eventually and slowly walked over to the fire, where he grabbed the blankets that still lay on the chair and curled up on the furs near the fireplace. Robb watched with a content feeling running through his body that didn’t just come from getting off. Sighing he cleaned up the mess they had made with a rag that he threw into a corner afterwards so no-one would find it in the morning. Then he slipped back into his clothes himself and under the blankets of his bed. „Grey Wind, keep watch.“, he ordered. The wolf gave an approving growl and sat at the end of Robb’s bed. Robb smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Letting go for a night had been a good decision. He felt any residual tension seep from him and he knew that he would have a good night’s sleep for once. A bit of sex and sleep could do wonders for an exhausted mind. 

 

The next day he sent the Kingslayer back to his cage where he stayed for only a few nights before Robb’s mother let him go with the promise to return Sansa and if possible Arya to them. Robb was furious, but not for long. It was done and there was nothing he could do except have his men look for the man. They had lost a valuable hostage and it had severely damaged their position, but there was no point in fretting over the past. There was nothing to do except make the best out of it and plan for the future. And Robb found he didn’t mind the thought of having to face the Lannister on the battlefield again. Whatever happened, he had a feeling that death wouldn’t come bearing the face of a lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... This is the first smut I have ever posted, so I'd appreciate comments. There is nothing else to say I guess. Maybe (biiiig maybe) if I feel inspired enough (and if I can fight off my embarrassment) there will be a continuation, but really, I wouldn't get my hopes up. (I do have ideas though... You know, the rematch...)  
> But whatever. If this feels a bit (or a lot) OOC to anyone, well. This is fangirl me filling in nonexistent blanks. I just love that bit of banter Robb and Jaime have going on in that scene where Robb comes to the cage with Grey Wind in S1E10 and I built on that.


End file.
